If I Knew Then What I Knew Now
by JasperHaleisLove1986
Summary: If Bella had known by not answering one text message she could have prevented her heartbreak, would she have not answered? Probably not since he gave her more to live for in those 11 months than she had her whole life. A little of OOC but worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. **

My heart is still broken after a year. I thought that it would be healed by now but it's not.

Does this make me weak? I don't think so. Not after my heart was ripped out and torn apart.

To understand my present, you must understand what lead up to this. What lead up to my miserable existence.

Almost two years ago I met him.

Edward Cullen.

I had seen him from afar for a couple of years while I was with our mutual friend. I had thought he was cute but not my type.

No my friend Alice Brandon told me he wasn't my type and I believed her.

But then one night changed everything.

Edward and his best friend Jasper Hale came to a party with us.

"_Bella!" Alice screamed my name over the music. I was dancing drunkenly with our friend James Hunter. I glanced over at her as she laughed loudly with the blonde curly boy. "Come here!"_

"_I'll be right back James. Can you get me another cranberry and vodka?" I asked seductively. Or at least I thought it was but it probably sounded like a toddler learning how to speak. But none the less, James nodded his head quickly and left for the kitchen._

_I strolled across the room to my best friend and the two young men. I instantly recognized the bronze hair God as Edward. _

_The Edward Cullen._

"_Hi, I'm Bella," I said in my drunken voice. He glanced at me and nodded his head. I found this quite rude in my drunken state and glared at him._

"_Bella, Edward isn't into the party or drunken scene, but he came since we don't work together anymore. And he brought Jasper!" Alice erupted into a giggle fit and Jasper grabbed her around the waist and spun her. Obviously Japer didn't have the same downer Debbie syndrome as his friend._

_I nodded curtly at Alice and looked around to see if James was back yet with my drink. I rolled my eyes when I realized he had yet to reenter the room. _

"_Bella, Alice tells me that you're her best friend?" Edward's velvety voice said close to my ear. His warm breath and sweet voice sent chills down my spine. _

_I spun quickly to look at him. "Yeah since we were seniors in high school. It was purely fate since we are complete opposites." _

"_You're boyfriend is coming over here with your drink. You really should slow down." Edward said as he pointed out James._

_James encircled me and produced my cup of red deliciousness. I kissed his neck and then greedily gulped down the burning liquid. "Hey dad can you get me another drink? We want to go back to the dance floor now." I handed him the cup and winked._

_The rest of the night flew by in a drunken haze until I was stumbling around trying to find my cell phone and Alice. I was carrying my high heels because my feet were screaming bloody murder. My dizziness was not helping in the least to find the things I need so desperately. _

"_Bella, do you need help?" the sing song voice of Edward came floating at me. _

_I wanted to tell him no. He seemed so uppity and conceited. But I was in no place of mind to deny help so I nodded my head._

"_I need to find my cell phone and Alice," I slurred still stumbling around the almost empty house. _

_Edward promptly produced a Blackberry at me and instructed me to call my phone and he would listen for the ringer. It took me a couple of minutes to dial the correct number but we suddenly heard "If We Ever Meet Again" playing. Edward retrieved my Droid and handed it to me. _

"_Now I just need to call Alice. She was my ride," I said as I went through my contacts._

_Edward cocked his eyebrow at me and motioned at the couch. I glanced over and saw Alice and Jasper passed out in each other's arms. Of course Alice would find a guy. I would be the one going home alone. Wait how can I go home alone if my ride is passed out?_

_Edward must have seen my panicked look. "I can give you a ride home if you need one. Jasper and I drove separately so they'll be okay." _

_I considered my options. Stay here all night and get in trouble with Charlie. I may be 21 but I was still his little girl. Or I could get a ride with the downer Debbie God in front of me. I chose the latter._

"_Alright," I said nodding my head and walked out the door. I glanced around at the cars and Edward pointed out a silver Volvo. Of course he would drive a brand new Volvo._

_The car ride was silent except for me asking for some water. Luckily he had a bottle of water in the car. Normally I would never drink after someone I didn't know. Hell I would never drink after someone I did know but this was an emergency. I downed the bottle of water and glanced out the window._

_The ride took twenty minutes but I was home safe and sound. I thanked him and ran into my house._

_I was sad that was the only time I would see him because he intrigued me but I wasn't going to dwell._

_I began to walk up the stairs to my room so I could pull an Alice and Jasper and pass out when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the number I didn't know but I answered anyways._

"_Hello?" I questioned my phone._

"_Bella, this is Edward." I smiled at the beautiful voice I heard on the other line._

"_Yeah?" I couldn't help but be snarky. I was drunk and tired. What do you expect from a girl?_

"_Jasper called me and wanted to make sure I took you home and I told him I did. I just wanted to let you know." _

"_Oh, ok thanks. I guess I'll talk to you later?" I was silently hoping that he would say yes._

"_Oh, yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later," he replied and hung up._

_I sighed. I highly doubt that I would hear from again but I went to sleep smiling._

_The next morning, I glanced at my phone and saw I had a random text message._

_**Hey Bella, it's Edward. Hope you are feeling okay. My friend Emmet who was at the party wants to get to know you. I think you should. Okay ttyl.**_

If only had I know by replying to that text message would give me one of the best and worst rollercoaster rides of my life, I may have thought twice about answering. But I hadn't known then what was to come. So it began our text messaging relationship.

**A/N: I'm in a heartbroken state and I'm weaving some of my own experiences into this story. I hope you guys like it. And I will update my other story but this story just flies out. Read and Review to let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I got two reviews and a lot of hits. So I decided to update again since my fingers are begging me to write it. For right now, it's everything that happened in the past._

_I once made the mistake of loving someone who didn't love me. One day he'll come back, realize that no one else could love him like I did, I'll be long gone. Because he will realize that he made a mistake, but I'm not making that mistake again - Unknown_

I glanced at the message one more time and decided to answer.

_**Hey, I feel much better. Thanks for the ride again. Which one was Emmet?**_

I hit the send button and decided to get ready for work. Working in a retail store was the most exciting thing but it was paying my bills. I went to grab my clothes and my phone began to sing at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it.

**No problem. He was the tall one who was beer ponging it all night. Those are his words not mine.**

Again I rolled my eyes and thought back to last night. Which one was Emmet? There was only one guy who was playing beer pong the entire night…and oh he was cute. I eagerly replied.

_**Oh he was cute. Why didn't he come talk to me?**_

I waited a couple of minutes and when I got no response, I jumped in the shower. I breathed in my strawberry shampoo and conditioner as I lathered up my hair. It calmed me down and my hangover. I sighed when my shower was done and got dressed quickly and put my hair up. I dabbed some make up on and looked at the final result. I was so plain. It really sucked.

My eyes wandered over to my clock and saw it was already 1. I had to be at work at 1:30 so I high tailed it to my old beat up truck. Don't get me wrong, I love my truck but sometimes I wished I had a nice car like Alice. Her 911 Porsche was anybody's dream come true.

By the time I got to work and had received no text back, I gave up on the downer Edward and his mysterious friend who supposedly liked me.

Work wasn't what I would call exciting with a hangover. There seemed to be more crying kids today than there ever had been. And more customers who had insane questions or some sad story to tell.

I welcomed my last break at 8 and threw myself into the chair at the table. My coworker Angela sat down next to me and smiled at her phone.

"Who's that Ang?" I asked her. She was who I would consider my best friend at this place.

She looked at me from under her dark bands and smiled even wider. "It's my new friend Ben. I met him online but I think he's sort of amazing. We have a lot in common."

I had never seen her happy and her smile was infectious. "That's great Angela! Does he know about Hayley and Justin?" She had two kids and she was only 20. Not that she was wild or anything, she had married her high school sweetheart, Tyler Crowley, and he left her before their son was born.

"Yeah he does," she replied as she bobbed her head up and down, "And he doesn't care. He actually got along with them great! How about you? How was last night?"

I grimaced as I remember bits and pieces. "Eh it was alright. One of Alice's old coworkers gave me a ride home, though, because she met a guy."

Angela nodded along as I rattled but her eyes never left her phone.

"Her friend actually texted me this morning and said that his friend liked me but I haven't heard from him since." I said this sentence somewhat bitterly but shook it off.

"Aw Bella are you forming a little crush on Mr. Take you homer?" Angela asked in a little kid voice.

"No it's just rude when people don't answer me back is all." I said grumpily and went to my locked to check my phone. It flashed at me that I had a message and opened it quickly. It was from Mr. Volvo himself.

**He saw you with that one guy. The blonde one so he continued to kill his liver the whole night.**

_**James is just a friend. Please let him know that. And way to take forever to send me a message back lol.**_

I quickly typed it back and waited a moment before my phone flashed at me again.

**I was sleeping. I work 3****rd**** shift. Sorry =[**

Oh I forgot about that. Alice used to work third shift at Wal Mart which meant he did too. Now I felt guilty.

_**Oh I didn't think about that. Sorry. Anyways, so what is Emmet like?**_

I looked at the time and threw my phone back in my locker and went back to the selling floor. The last hour flew by and I was never so happy for a shift to end.

I said goodbye to my coworkers and basically ran to my truck. Of course my balance not being the best, I ran right into my truck. It still didn't cool my mood though.

I started my truck up and popped my MP3 player onto the tape deck and chose a song. I decided to look at my phone and saw I had two new messages.

One was from Alice.

_Isabella Marie Swan! You need to call me and tell me the details of Edward taking you home. I can't believe you just left with him!_

I rolled my eyes before sending her a quick message.

_**You were passed out with what his face so I took Edward up on his offer. There are no details since I can't really remember the night.**_

The second message was from Edward.

**He's crazy but that's what makes him, him. He hasn't had a girlfriend in like a year, though. His high school sweetheart broke his heart last year. **

So great maybe Emmet was just desperate last night. Unless he still got action on the side and then he wouldn't be as desperate.

_**Oh, so now he's looking for his rebound? And I forgot did you have fun last night?**_

I hit the send button and then instantly regretted it. I probably sounded like the biggest bitch by asking if Emmet just needed his rebound. Oh well. What was done was done.

I tossed the phone and the seat next to me and sped the thirty minute ride home. I heaved a sigh of relief when I stepped into my home. I could hear my father lightly snoring while the Mariners played on the big screen TV in the living room.

I smiled as I passed my sleeping father and went up to my room and sprawled across the floor. I finally looked at my phone and saw new text messages flash at me.

Again the little pixie known as Alice had texted me not once, but twice.

_I don't believe for one second that nothing happened. I know how you get when you get vodka in your system._

_I didn't mean that Bella. It was a joke. And sorry for ditching you for Jasper._

_**It's fine Alice. I got home safe and had fun. No need to be sorry. And I promise you that nothing happened.**_

The other text message was from the newly infamous Edward.

**I had fun. I'm just not into drinking or partying. And technically yes, you would be somewhat of a rebound. But Emmet really is a great guy. Hey what kind of music do you like?**

Had I known that one simple question would make my life go through a loophole, I might've ignored it. Actually no I probably wouldn't….

A/N: It'll start moving faster I promise in the next few chapters. Please read and review! It makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is pretty much all just text messages…have to get through this to get into the actual people time! Italics and bold is Bella…Bold is Edward

I contemplated before answering.

_**Well I guess I could still get to know him and see where it goes. Music? I like Linkin Park with some Taylor Swift and Classical thrown in. Really I like anything. You?**_

I didn't wait long until the next message and it seemed to continue the entire night.

**Yeah he would like that…a lot. Haha. I like music like The Offspring and New Found Glory. Not a big fan of Linkin Park anymore though. They're too emo. I like classical music too. So how do you know Alice?**

_**Well we should all hang out so I can get to know him. Ohhh I like those groups too. I LOVE My Friends Over You. I can't believe you just dissed the best group ever. I worked with Alice back in the day and we stayed friends ever since.**_

**Well I can hang out on Mondays and Tuesdays. But we should definitely do something. Linkin Park was good when they came out with Hybrid Theory but then they became too emo. I still like the song In the End though. Oh so you worked with her at Arby's?**

_**Mondays are best for me too. I hardly work Monday nights. Meteora is their best cd by far. Hybrid Theory is a close second though. My favorite song is Breaking the Habit. Amazing in concert. Yeah I was her manager there. Good times.**_

**How about next Monday? I don't have anything planned yet. You should listen to Rise Against. I think you'd like them. So much better than Linkin Park. It's nice that you write so grammatically correct in texts. Lol. **

_**Next Monday should be fine. Rise Against? You mean the group who sings Drones? And Re-Education? Haha I love them. I still feel as if Linkin Park is amazing though. Ohhh so my smartness shows over texting? 4.3 gpa right here.**_

**What do you want to do? So you do have somewhat good taste in music then. We'll just have to work on the Linkin Park thing. Or maybe it's because you have a droid and you can text easier on it?**

_**It doesn't matter to me. You guys decide. My taste in music is just great thank you. It's as good as my taste in movies. I'm going to think that it's because I'm super smart lol.**_

**You want to grab something to eat? You should invite someone so it won't be so awkward. And what may I ask is your taste in movies? So you're super smart? Are you in college?**

_**Yeah that's fine. I'll probably just invite Alice since you two know her already. I'll be the odd one out lol. My taste in movies? Let's see my top three are Cruel Intentions, She's the Man, and Pretty Woman. I was in college but I had to take a break.**_

**Yeah Alice is probably the best option. Never a dull moment with her around. I'll make sure Emmet knows to come. Yeah I'm not too sure about your taste in movies now either. None of those rank in my top three. Oh what were you majoring in?**

_**Alice is a firecracker alright. Although I think she would much rather have Jasper come on Monday. Lol. The whole point is to have Emmet there so make sure you do! And what movies do you like? Gory flicks? I was majoring Pre Law but now I want to be an accountant haha. Are you in college?**_

**Alice and Jasper did hit it off didn't they? Kind of glad that Jasper came with me to that party. Don't worry I won't forget about Emmet. I hate horror flicks so no go on the gory flicks. I guess the normal guy movies you know? You should try to go back…accounting is a good field. Yeah I go to Forks Community College. Great I know.**

_**Alice hasn't shut up about him since. I hate horror movies too so thank God haha. Eh so action I take it. I can handle some of them…not all though. Maybe I'll go back this year. You never know. I went to FCC so don't feel bad. What are you majoring in?**_

**Some action. Some random movies thrown in of course. FCC is just like high school all over again. I wish I could transfer to Seattle sometimes. I don't really have a major yet. I've just been taking random classes under a vague art degree.**

_**Someday I'll find out what the random movies are. Yeah that's why I hated FCC. Actually I went to FCC under the postsecondary in high school. It was okay then but not after. Oh well at least you're taking classes. Are they the core classes?**_

**Maybe someday you will. Some of them are core classes, some of them just pointless ones that won't transfer. My mom actually picks out my classes for me lol. My math class has a lot of high school juniors and seniors in it. I feel a little old.**

_**I think I will. Awwww your mom picks out your classes? My mom and I don't get along all that well. I'm the definition of a daddy's girl. You're far from old. Those high schoolers are just over achievers…kind of like me lol.**_

**Eh maybe we'll strike a compromise for my list of random movies. You don't get along with your mom? I'm not really that close to either one of my parents. I've been independent for a long time. I guess 20 is a little young to start feeling old. Awww so you're an overachiever? How cute.**

_**Or I'll just make you tell me them? My mom moved to Phoenix when I was young and remarried. She's more occupied with her new husband then me. So it's just me and my dad. How are you independent if your mom chooses your classes? Don't mock the over achieving side of me thank you.**_

**Or I'll just ignore your requests for me to tell you? That sucks about your mom but at least you have your dad right? I'm independent except for the class schedule. They kind of forced the school thing on me. I wasn't mocking, I was awwwing.**

_**Or you'll tell me because you're a nice person? Yeah it sucks sometimes but my dad makes up for it. I think you're independent in your head. Forced the school thing? So I'm guessing you aren't the academic type? You were mocking but that's alright.**_

**Or I'll lie to you and tell you a different list? All my parents do is argue so I've just kind of raised myself after a certain age. They were just so adamant about school. I don't really try in my classes…I guess I'm lazy when it comes to the work school involves. Fine I admit I was mocking you.**

_**Or you'll tell me the truth because you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings? My parents did that before the divorce. I guess it's better they got the divorce. You should try and get the best out of school. I'm sure you could be a straight A student if you just tried. I knew you were. You're a jerk. ;]**_

**Or I'll just keep it a secret? Mine won't get a divorce…at least I don't think. I just don't feel applying myself. Maybe I will next semester though. I knew you were making me dig a hole for myself. But speaking of school, I have to get up by 6 and it's already 2. So I'll talk to you later?**

I glanced at the clock and realized it really was two a.m. Where did the time go?

_**Or you'll tell me because it's too hard to keep a secret? I doubt they will…some people just argue a lot. I think you should really try. I think you're really smart already. And sorry for keeping you up. And yeah I'll ttyl!**_

I smiled as I hit the send button and changed for bed.

How did talking to one person through texting consume my entire night?

And why was it making me grin like an idiot?

A/N: Please read and review! Soon we'll have interaction!


End file.
